1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to securing of mechanical parts by the use of an interference fit. The present invention finds particular application in laser technology, wherein boreconfining elements, such as disks must be mechanically secured to the inside walls of the laser tube in such a manner to allow for a low thermal resistance between the disk and the wall of the laser tube.
2. The Prior Art
Both interference fit and braze connected bore assemblies for lasers are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,714 to Myers et al., discloses the use of disks having an initially slightly larger diameter than the inside diameter of the surrounding laser tube. Upon insertion into the laser tube, spring members formed on the disk are slightly compressed, insuring good thermal contact with the laser tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,328 to Mefferd, discloses a process by which copper cups are brazed to the inside of a ceramic laser tube.